Jacali Latrans
Calli Latrans is 2015-introduced and all-around character. The daughter of a coyote trickster: cheeky, cunning, sassy and spunky. Always observing and making trouble for those around her. She craves excitement and adventure in her life the way those gluttons Gus and Helga Crumb crave sweets. Portrayers Bekka Prewitt (Kitty Cheshire) is the only voice that is fitting to Calli. There would be some modification in the voice acting. The pitch would be slightly deeper with a more smarmy dialect. Laura Bailey (Ashlynn Ella) would have voiced Calli's mother. If you think this is odd refer to the voice acting she did for Skyrim The Elder Scrolls. Her voice work for Serana is exactly how Calli's mother would sound. Same personality too. Character 'Personality' Rude girl and immature at that but is an individual who had to grow up fast so strangely she has habit of carrying herself as an adult as well. Calli is a person who is morally ambiguous. She doesn't try to hide who she is but she doesn't make her intentions clear. Calli can shift from being beneficial to toxic for those around her easily dependent upon how it suits her in the given situation. This makes her largely unpredictable and difficult to deal with. She is confident in her abilities as a trickster and the masses are nothing more than toys for her to play with. Calli greatly appreciates the finer points of misconduct and isn't above indulging herself in debaucheries outside the school perimeters. She has quite the bad girl reputation that comes naturally with her social miscreance. Calli is ''inherently mean however she is not cruel. Fearless but also very reckless. A girl who, when not causing trouble, will often go looking for it. Of all fairytale tricksters Calli has made it known that she is the ''last one anyone would ever want to run into. A skilled manipulator Calli has talked herself out of expulsion. Twice. By feeding off of the headmasters pride filled disposition of "following one's destiny" she has fooled the headmaster into thinking she just takes to her role as the next coyote trickster seriously even though her pranks have been a total danger to many. So much so that the faculty decided not to wait for Calli to push her luck a third time and Baba Yaga specially crafted a cursed collar for Calli to wear that keeps her and her potent coyote magic under strict restriction. Her complacency has lead her to get a bad reputation with the teachers for being so disrespectful. Fierce and fearless she is one who does not like being told what to do. Calli enjoys preying upon many of Ever After as she views the overall naive nature of its inhabitants easy to take advantage of. Calli has the natural ability to understand and predict other's thoughts as well as reactions with supreme accuracy. Calli also has little to no impulse control over her actions and no filter to what she says to people so that can make her come off as a bully with a prickly, dangerous attitude. Because of this Calli has difficulty building and maintaining long lasting relationships with others. When Calli deals with a person one on one though another side of her emerges. Calli proves herself to be playful, quirky and quite flirtatious even. Calli can be naturally kind but her aptitude for chaos and predisposed mean streak dominate over this trait. She does have the capacity to be compassionated and even loving but chooses not to display this tenderness. This side is reserved for people she has allowed to get close. Being with her unruly and very snide behavior many find it difficult to do so. Calli tends to be very feral in nature and therefore it is important for her to lead an active lifestyle and simulate herself through different means. If she becomes too bored she will just start breaking stuff, clawing at things and chew through furniture and start fights with other students just for "fun" (her idea of fun is unconventional for most). This comes with an unquenchable wanderlust to dwell deep within Calli who leads bit of a vagabond life. She is very adventurous to a point where it seems like she has a death wish. However being the cunning adaptionist that she is and skilled in analysis Calli walks out of even the most dire deadly situations unscathed. She is no stranger to danger and only ever feels truly alive through adrenaline rushes. Her intelligence and unending curiosity needs to be fed vast amounts knowledge so Calli is very urbane too and surprisingly an overall good student having learned anything she can about other fairytales as well as the origins and cultures that surround them. She loves philosophical debate and is passionate about other similar subject matters as well. She is opened minded about music and will listen to anything ranging from classic rock, rap, hardcore to even Princess Ballad and orchestra. Calli is pretty charismatic and decently sociable. She likes to watch people a lot, mostly for the purpose of observing and choosing victims. Her charming wit plays at others' emotions, leading them into false sense of security that she is wholehearted with good intentions. There is blatant low regard for those who aren't in her pack of friends. Semi-selective with friends and very ''selective with where her loyalties lie. Calli is fiercely independent as well and doesn't like to rely on ''anyone. ''She is still learning how to trust the friends she has. Is indeed a Royal for her own personal drive and pride but still supports the Rebel cause. Calli has respect for those who do not blindly follow pre-written fates and is a firm believer in personal freedom. It is also to be noted because Calli is not full blooded Native American she has personal doubts about following her destiny and is largely insecure about herself because of this. She does find the whole Royal/Rebel war to be quite funny and often enjoys the conflict the two sides have. Call never partakes in these conflicts, always dodging into the shadows of course to observe, but none the less that has never stopped her from starting said conflicts regardless of the fact she doesn't really take direct part in it. Calli tries to pretend like she doesn't have a short fuse but she can easily be provoked into fights. She will choose to get into someone's psyche and prove her superiority over them psychologically which is an easy task being as clever as she is. But as someone who is aware that her mouth can get her into quite a bit a trouble Calli is adept at street fighting choosing to trick opponents into leaving themselves vulnerable for attack. She also uses her opponents weight and momentum against them while wasting little movement of her own, evading with incomparable agility. However if someone is foolish enough to ride out her heinously low self-control the evasive maneuver will transform into her using trickster magic that proves to be an hextreme danger for the target. Despite Baba Yaga's cursed collar impeding on Calli's full potential she still holds the ability to use her magic to some extent. When she starts to break out the magic tricks...yeah, you're in some real trouble. '''Hobbies' When Calli allows herself to settle down she reads. A lot. About anything and everything. Calli loves ''to play games, all sorts of games. Video games, board games, mind games...she doesn't even care if she wins. No wait, she actually does and will become violently vindictive towards anyone who proves themselves better than her at them. ''Total sore loser! She is an avid guitar player (acoustic) and loves to sing. Enjoys it even more when her coyote brethren join in and howl with her music. Calli has a trademark guitar which is with her almost constantly, adorned with eagle feathers. Calli also plays the flute in Musice-ic class. Her Thronecoming gift was a hand crafted wooden flute from her mother. She plays this instrument frequently as well. Adventuring and wandering is top on the list of things she loves. Calli hates staying in one place for too long and may even get depressed by it. She is rarely ever in school grounds and spends a vast majority of her life finding new and exciting places, creatures and many other things. Calli makes a personal investment causing chaos around the world of Ever After for the sake of making her role well known. Her mischief making is not limited to just the high school. She is constantly on the move, leaving in her wake populations confused and angry by her antics. Sports Calli is of course extremely athletic and much stronger than she looks. She is captain of the Lacrosse team at Ever After High. She also participates on the volleyball team and is a force to be reckoned with as the team’s libero (defensive position who keeps the ball in play). 'Appearance' Calli is the meager heigh of 5'2, slim and very sinuous. Her hands are adorned with sharp claws. She has medium length light brown hair that is semi-wild. Her hair contains a streak of white on her bangs and some streaks predominant on the right side of her head. She is tan and has slanted yellow-green eyes. Calli's clothing attire is tomboyish, a blend of punkish/Native American clothing coupled with scuffy boots and plain sneakers. When the occasion arises Calli has no qualms with gussying herself up. Her usual outfit is a fur lined blue half vest over a long yellow shirt with orange paw prints on the front, faded gray skinny jeans with rips in them and brown mid-top belted boots. The cursed collar is her shame and constant reminder to all of her delinquency so Calli ops to wear a burgundy bandana to hide it. The collar itself is crafted of thick troll hide leather with three enchanted chains encircling it. One copper, one silver, one gold. The collar will come off when Calli graduates from Ever After High. Fairy Tale - Native American Legends 'How the Story Goes' The Bridge of The Gods legend where coyote is to face the great beast known as Thunderbird and form the mountains in the land of the setting sun. This is not the only story Calli will live out however it is a prominent one. Coyotes are largely influential '' in Native American culture. They are see as lesson teachers, whether it be a lesson on who not to trust, what not to do, or of hidden strengths and passions. Coyote is one crazy teacher. There are many legends surrounding coyote as a force not to be trifled with, even reaching god status and seen as powerful spiritual guide. The character itself straddles the line of being a force of good and force of evil. A deauteragonist character if you will. This is another reason why Calli looks forward to her destiny. She has a bit much more free reign than other Royals, ultimately given the opportunity whether to be helpful sprit guide or one who leads others to an unforeseen demise. A perfect fate for Calli's morally blurred outlook. '''How Character Comes Into It' Calli's bloodline has her traced back to Midwestern Native Americans but her story is not restricted to those folklores. The coyote is very iconic in the Native American legends so Calli's destiny goes every which way. However Calli is the next in her family to face Thunderbird and that is a fairy important part in her destiny. Class Schedule 1st Period: Beast Care and Training with Professor Papa Bear 2nd Period: Environmental Magic with new phone who dis? 3rd Period: Muse-ic with Professor Pied Piper 4th Period: Advanced Villainy with I don't know who would teach this class, Professor Badwolf I think? 5th Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumplestiltskin '''6th Period: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman Mirror Blog Quirks * Tends to howl when she laughs too hard * Does/says shocking things just to enjoy the reactions. * Hardly ever has a genuine smile, is always just smirking with an undertone of menace * Calli's coyote ears seem to be always twitching, picking up on even the slightest noise. Like if someone farts in class she'll know exactly who it is. * Always seems to forget to wipe the blood off her mouth after a hunt.... Quotes Notes *Calli's legacy is from the Wasco tribe legends but not limited to that tribe. *The coyote has had a huge role in constellation stories. Such as placing the stars and creating the Milky Way. *Originally Calli was meant to be Navajo because those legends portray the coyote in a greater and more powerful light. *The cursed collar that Calli is forced to wear, consisting of the three enchanted chain links, is an homage to Baba Yaga's fairytales. Specifically one where three brothers inherit three realms being the copper realm, the silver realm and the gold realm. *Calli intentionally looks a lot like Cerise Hood as a nod to the fact that coyotes and wolves have similar appearance to each other. They are not are not related in any way. *This page does an astounding job depicting what the coyote stands for in Native American Culture: Those Wily Coyotes-TV Tropes.''''Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Coyote Category:Trickster Category:Native American Category:Native American Legends Category:Northwestern Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Royals Category:Bad Girls Category:Big Bad Coyote Category:Anthropomorphic